Remote sensing detection is in the technical fields of frontier sciences implementing sci-tech power of China. A conventional infrared fixed-focus system has a single field of view (FOV), and cannot implement searching and tracking at the same time. An intelligent multiple-spatial resolution sensor can intelligently adjust continuous change of the focal length according to requirement of a detector to change the size of the FOV; therefore, the image is stable, good image quality can be kept, and a target is not easily lost. As a result, the intelligent multi-spatial resolution sensor has both large FOV large-scale searching and small FOV small-scale tracking functions. Moreover, appropriate focal lengths may be selected according to different application environments and observed objects, so as to achieve the optimal observation effect, thereby having certain practical meaning.
However, for an application scenario of multi-FOV target detection, the existing remote sensing detection technology has the following defects: (1) the conventional remote sensing detection measure cannot take low/medium/high resolutions into account or track and detect movement changes of a moving target and a dynamic phenomenon; and (2) the existing remote sensing detection technology cannot work for a small-scale object, cannot implement searching and tracking at the same time, and lacks of related theoretical methods and technical measures; correspondingly, a system and method applicable to a multi-FOV target detection application scenario is in urgent need in this field.